Because I Met You
by Jatd4ever
Summary: But one day you came, and I must admit that I thought you were another one of those rust buckets trying to remind me where my place in this world was. But it was not true, and I am very glad of it. I was different, a creature whose society was the last thing on anyone's mind, but that was alright, because you were different too.


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This is for all the best friends, this for the ones who thought loneliness was their only friend, this is for the ones like me who found someone who truly cares about them who just love you for being you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A long time ago is hard to remember, but I do think I can recall a little. There was metal bars, and boats, there was darkness then there was light. I remember a time when nothing made sense and when there was no one. Years passed like seconds and centuries forgot that I lived through them. Here or there, I did not fit anywhere and I was the only one. When I found a cave to call my own, I thought the secrets hidden in the runes could help me remember what time forgot, but I could not read them. I am not sure if that made things better or worse but it added to my purpose.

Suppose I were a king or a long lost prince, or had an army at my disposal, but would that have made me happy? I could have had whatever I wanted, it was not like anyone could stop me. But it did not make me feel better. Shiny rocks or glimmering jewels meant nothing if they could not add a single day to my life. Gold and silver was useless unless I was looking for a snack, even then what need would I have for it? It would have just sat there, doing nothing but take up space. If I had anything of the sort I threw it away not caring where or whose hands it ended up in next.

I had a fire to keep me warm, and a cave to call my own so I tried to convince myself that was enough, but it was not. I never saw another face like mine or had the pleasure of meeting a decent, intelligent being that was not looking only after themselves.

But one day you came, and I must admit that I thought you were another one of those rust buckets trying to remind me where my place in this world was. But it was not true, and I am very glad of it. I was different, a creature whose society was the last thing on anyone's mind, but that was alright, because you were different too. You and me were the only our kind so we were the same in a way. You have this odd way of making others want to argue with you, and tell you that you are a stubborn mule, but I would never say that directly. Actually it is kind of fun to never know what the next day could expect since with you every day is a new day, with new adventures lurking in every corner.

Perhaps I was waiting to meet you, perhaps it happens so rarely that if I had blinked I would have missed you. I am glad I met you because you taught me that I could be loved, and could be wanted, and to be needed. Wasting time was like an art, but now it is a fault, because there is only so much time for you, and only so much time for me to enjoy you. I know that you said you and me together till the end, but you have no forever.

I rather not dwell on such sad feelings, since my heart is bigger then yours and would hurt more deeply then you could imagine. It is funny is it not, that even our hearts sound the same, so we must be family right? We both have eyes and hands and ears, who could say that you are not part dragon or that I am not human? That is wishful thinking at its best, but sometimes a dream could be the best sort of escape.

Being with you is like a dream, and if I am asleep then I wish never to wake. Hmm, that is also wishful thinking.

One day I know you will have to go away, but I am not so afraid anymore because I met you. Just knowing that takes away the grief, because as long as I have the remembrance of you, I will never be lonely again, even if it is wishful thinking. I am glad I met you, and thank you for being me only friend, even if it was only a dream. I am glad I met you, and happy to say I love you too.

I love you my dear friend, declares the beast that cannot believe he met with happiness, loyalty, and love, who he calls Jane.

It may sound eloquent, but to be honest, I hope you know it is true, because the only one I will ever confide this in is you.


End file.
